


Be my gamer boy?

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Discord crack fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Be my gamer boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazuilli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lazuilli), [Deltastream21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltastream21/gifts).



Fair game in the middle of the tundra, they leave the truck because Qrow wants to go on a walk, you know, like an idiot.

“Qrow, can we go back inside? Our Aura won’t be able to hold up much longer.”

Qrow keeps his back to Clover, holding something to his chest. The snow and the wind whirl around them. [insert dramatic music.mp4]

“Qrow?”

Qrow turned toward Clover, tears freezing on his face bc it be like that.

“Clover. You’re my epic gamer boy, right?”

“What?” Clover frowns, questioning the weird background change around them. Why was it suddenly pink with sparkles every where?

“I made you this dagger... as an offering. Using the iron I stole from the tin man, forged using the fall maidens own fire, and blessed by the wizard of oz himself!” Qrow finally showed dagger, getting down on one knee 

Qrow’s Aura cracked but the man seemed unfazed! Determined and motivated by his love for the Atlas operative!

Clover was shocked! [Anime gasp] his eyes locked onto the weapon. Never in his life has be been gifted.... anything sparkles surrounded him... or was that his own aura breaking in the ducking tundra? Who knows! They were simply too distracted by their love for each other.

“Clover Ebi, will you be my Gamer Boy for live?”

“Gamer Boy?” Clover stepped back. This was a big decision, it could rock words, cause him to lose his job.

“Yes. You will be my gamer boy. We will play all the games! From mario cart... to dark souls. Our journey may be as hard as dark souls... but together... we can build a minecraft house, no... a minecraft kingdom! We will rule it together, and I only need you, to say yes.”

Clover thought for a moment before he took a deep breath, taking the dagger from Qrow. “I will be your gamer boy.”


End file.
